Pre-Xbox Halo
Before XBox, before the release of Halo: Combat Evolved, there was a game that was originally announced for the Mac as a 3rd-person shooter. The game development time was from around 1998 to the release of Halo: Combat Evolved, originating as a Myth-style strategy gamePre-Xbox Gallery before turning into an over-the-shoulder cooperative netgame, and finally being retooled as a straight-up FPS for the XBox port. As the game evolved, several vehicles and weapons were cut and others had complete overhauls from the game. Below are some examples of lost or heavily modified game play items: RTS Gameplay In the beginning stages of the Halo series, it was first going to be an RTS game for the Mac. Some of the known elements of the early render include the: *'Heavy Trooper' - Infantry units and early iteration of the SPARTAN-IIs. *'Toolbar' - Used to select, command, etc. *'Groundblast' - (unknown, most likely scenery.) *'Zedsu' - A tank. *'Bunker' - A structure. *'Scoutcar A.K.A Hummer' - Early Version of the Warthog. *'Horseshoecrab tank' - A Tank. *'Alien Tank' - Tank of the opposing forces and early iteration of the Wraith. *'Mowitser' - Probable howitzer cannon due to the name. *'Aliens' - The precursors to the Covenant in the final game. *'Starfighter' - An aerial vehicle. *'Propane or Gas Tanks' - Scenery. *'Ghost' - Early iteration of the Ghost RAV. *'Other Vehicles' - Vehicles similar in appearance to Halo Wars Wolverine, Rhino and the cut Cougar. *'Elephant Precursor' - The precursor to the Elephant. Pre Halo Featured Vehicles Helicopter In the early renders of the Halo series, it was originally planned to have a helicopter within the game. Watercraft Known as "Dual-carrot craft" and Regular inflated raft, it was cut from the pre-production of the game. Stealth Tank A tank model found in the early versions of Halo. Transport Warthog and Mongoose Precursor Presented in the Evolution of Halo Part 1, they are the Warthog and ATV that lacks mounted armaments for defense. Both later were planned to be introduced to Halo 2 but dropped and finally added into Halo 3. Warthog Precursor The design precursor to Warthog LRV Elephant Precursor A large vehicle with a crane designed to be more like a huge Armoured Personnel Carrier (APC). This vehicle was later introduced in Halo 3 as the Elephant as well as being included in Halo Wars. Spectre ]] The Spectre was originally designed to be in Halo Combat Evolved, but was cut due to balance issues. It was included in Halo 2. The mounted Shade turret, however made it into the final version of the production. Weapons Early renders of common guns found in most of the Halo games *The Assault Rifle, which had the ability to fire grenades, though the grenade launcher was swapped out for a flash light in Halo's final build. *Flamethrower, which was included in PC edition of Combat Evolved and brought back for Halo 3. *Early version of the M6 series pistol. *Precursor to the SRS99. *An early iteration of the shotgun. *A Submachine Gun, which was introduced later into Halo 2, was to replace the assault rifle. *Anti-Aircraft Missile Launcher, which had a spiritual successor in the form of the missile pod. *Anti-Armour rocket Launcher, which saw use in all Halo games, though heavy changes have occurred. Spear Gun Gun that is meant to shoot at underwater enemies. Gatling Gun The Gatling Gun was a weapon originally designed for the Pre-Xbox Halo Combat Evolved. It seemed to be a hand-held version of the M41 LAAG. It would appear that the weapon has finally come to light in the form of Halo 3's AIE-486H. There have been several mods, using Halo Custom Edition, that have integrated the Gatling Gun into the game. Most is not all of these mods use the Warthog's turret model, separated from the base and the main vehicle. Machete A machete was proposed in the pre-production of Halo: Combat Evolved, but later disposed. It is possible that, rather than being unlimited, it would have durability, and break after awhile. Covenant Sniper Rifle The 'Covenant Sniper Rifle' was a early weapon that was deleted from Halo Combat Evolved. It was cut, once again, for balance issues, but it vaguely resembles Halo 2's Beam Rifle, its spiritual successor. Excavator In the video, the Spartan is shown holding a Covenant weapon that was the design inspiration for the Mauler. Weapon Storage In the early versions of Halo, the secondary weapon you obtained would be placed on your back. This feature was experienced in Halo 3. Other Pre-Halo Features Broken Halo In the early stages of the game, Halo was designed to be in broken form. Blind Wolf A ride-able creature found in the pre-production. Elites s ]] An Elite model circa 1999. Notice the mandibles are more dinosaur-like, lacking the present four-pronged jaw in the actual Halo games. You can see what look like bones and ribs showing. Also, note the Elite on the right is holding something that looks like an older Fuel Rod Gun model. Old HUD Display and a Halo that has fallen upon disrepair]] The Heads Up Display originally had a different design, incorporating the Marathon logo. Video A video of Bungie footage shows several weapons and vehicles that were originally going to be in Halo. Recognizable is the Fuel Rod Gun, which then seemed to fire rockets. That, or they didn't make a mortar animation. Other than that, there is an SMG, Underwater Spear Gun, and other unreleased Covenant weapons. Watch the video for full details. In the movie, several Bungie employees can be heard discussing concept plans. Gallery Image:Cgw Cover.jpg|Image sent to CGW magazine 1999 Image:Cgw oct coverscan.jpg|Actual Cover of CGW magazine 1999 Image:Halo_072199.jpg|The 1st ever official Halo screen 1999 Image:Halo chief 1099.jpg Image:Early Render Of Engineers.jpg|Early Render Of Engineers and Master Chief with an aerial Engineer Image:Pre_Halo_MC_with_MA5.jpg|MA5B AR with grenade launcher Image:Pre_Halo_Needler.jpg|The original Needler Image:Speargun.jpg|Spear Gun Image:Launcher2.jpg|Surface to Air Missile Launcher Image:Shotgun2.jpg|The original Shotgun Image:Pre_Halo_Machette.jpg|Pre Halo Machete Image:Pre_Halo_Minigun.jpg|Pre Halo Minigun Sources Category:Deleted Material